Lorelei Leviathan
Lorelei Leviathan, whose ancestor was the original Leviathan, is a powerful, Ultimate-Class Devil, who has a higher proficiency in using ice-based magic than even Serafall, the current Leviathan. It is believed that she is at the same level as Sirzechs, the current Lucifer, and Ajuka, the current Beelzebub, in other words, a Super Devil, however, Lorelei is uninterested in proving their theories, and merely spends her days as she wishes. Because she used to be part of the Old Satan Faction, she is often looked upon unfavorably by other Devils, however, after the current Four Great Satans absolved her of her crimes, they cannot do much to her other than to talk behind her back and spread poor rumors of her. She used to serve as the tutor to Sona Sitri in the use of ice and water magic. Later, she became an art teacher at Kuoh Academy, where she excels at painting, above all other forms of art and encourages her students to use any style of "art" to freely express themselves. Appearance Lorelei has her light blue hair cut into a bob cut, with a topknot behind her head. Her bangs over her right eye are combed back and off to the side, while they are let down over her left, with her side bangs falling down to her cheeks, which help to frame her face. She has sapphire blue eyes, which are usually half closed, alluding to her pessimistic nature, though because of something that had happened long ago, she has long since lost her left eye, leaving behind a black eye-patch with white accents around it and an ice shard in the shape of a dagger's blade jetting out of it. She has a petite and lean build, contrary to her actual strength and age. She has a height of four feet and seven inches with a weight around that of seventy-two pounds. She has a pale skin tone, though she is very much healthy. As a teacher, she changes her eye-patch for a white one without an ice shard attached to it. Personality Lorelei has a very pessimistic nature, as she usually looks first at the worst aspects of a person or something and believes that with every action, something bad can and will happen - before looking towards the good; which almost never happens unless someone points it out to her. She believes that everyone has traces of evil hiding within their heart and that they have their own secret agendas; which serves only themselves and which possesses a desire that they wish to see fulfilled, no matter what cost this desire may have. Though she appears to be a timid girl, she is actually quite outgoing, but because of her pessimistic nature, she tends to hardly bother to socialize and speak out towards others. Because of this, she is a lonely girl and she can become very anxious when having to deal with other people. When talking of art, she gets a sort of dazzle in her eye and a smile usually graces her lips. To others looking upon this face, they get the sense of "someone talking about something they truly love". Though even with her anxiety, she appears to be able to communicate to Ryuuji Tsuji pretty well; though she does laugh at his chuunibyou antics when no one else is around. History A descendant of the original Leviathan and younger sister to Katerea Leviathan, her future could be said to be very bright. However, because her sister forced her to join the Old Satan Faction and later Khaos Brigade, she became a criminal - though she later deserted the two factions, but ended up losing her left eye due to an attack made by Katerea that she didn't dodge, instead trusting in her sister to miss on purpose, believing that she wouldn't hurt the sister that she loved; however, she was very much wrong, as she did indeed lose her left eye from the attack, which caused her to become even more pessimistic than she orginally was. After deserting the Khaos Brigade and the Old Satan Faction, she stayed within the human realm for several years in order to recuperate, where she quickly found an interest in swords, before finally returning to the Underworld to meet with the current Four Great Satans. After having a meeting with them, in which she was incredibly nervous and anxious towards, Sirzechs, the current Lucifer, was the first to accept her to their side. Serafall, the current Leviathan, was the second. Thus, her crimes against the Underworld as part of the Old Satan Faction were eventually absolved; after she spent a few years behind bars, though she was the one who had originally asked to be put behind bars in the first place. After spending a few years behind bars, Lorelei left with a clear conscious and a smile full of relief on her face. She would later receive a set of Evil Pieces from Sirzechs so that she could start gathering her own peerage, much to the annoyance of the other Devils. Years later, she was approached by Serafall to become her younger sister's, Sona Sitri, tutor in the use of ice and water magic and she agreed without a second thought. She helped Sona train for a few years, until she was confident that Sona was strong enough to properly look after herself and soon left for the human realm for unknown reasons. When Sona started to attend Kuoh Academy, Lorelei became an art teacher there a few months later in order to keep an eye on her, though if it was a request by Serafall is currently unknown. She later revealed that she went back to the human realm in order to properly attend university so that she could become a teacher and to find new peerage members; which she had little to no luck in her search. Powers and Abilities Ice-based Magic - Her primary, and most powerful, ability. She is very proficient at using ice-based magic, that she is even compared to Serafall Leviathan in terms of ice magic proficiency. However, her skill in using ice magic is actually greater than Serafall, to the point that she can even control Serafall's own ice magic and use it against her using one of the three techniques she created from her mastery over ice. She is capable of freezing the flames of Dragons, which earned her the nickname of "Ice Dragon". *'Frozen our Guidance': One of the three techniques that Lorelei created from her mastery over ice-based magic. With it, she can take complete control over that of ice around her, be it natural or created from magic - even from users such as Serafall - and control it perfectly. When using this technique, ice that comes under her control has a soft green hue added over its form while her body radiates an icy aura that seems to cause what is near her to be start to freeze until it is frozen over completely, giving her more ice to use as weapons with this ability. *'Mirrored World Alegria': One of the three techniques that Lorelei created from her mastery over ice-based magic. It was a technique she created from some spare time she had when she was recuperating in the human realm, for the sole purpose of giving her a portable home. It is an ice palace as large as some small mountains which possesses a complex set of hallways and hundreds of rooms, including a prison underneath the palace, with the hallways being similar to that of a labyrinth, however, as the user of the technique, she knows where every inch of the palace is - or at least that is what Lorelei says, anyway. It has no use in combat. *'Absolute Zero': One of the three techniques that Lorelei created from her mastery over ice-based magic and the ultimate technique that she possesses. It is the ultimate form of ice magic, which is ice at its absolute coldest - it is something that not even the flames of Dragons can easily melt. It can instantly freeze anything it comes into contact with, leaving no motion of particles - no heat exists within the ice created from this technique. It is the proof of her complete mastery over ice. Expert Swordswoman - While she was in the human realm recuperating after losing her left eye, she found a slight interest in the sword and ever since then, she has striven to become an excellent swordswoman, as she wishes to "challenge which the falling leaves are cut", though her meaning in those words are unclear. Her interest started from the legend of Masamune and Muramasa, in the two swords that they made in order to test their skills against one another. Immense Demonic Power - As the descendant of the original Leviathan, Lorelei possesses an immense amount of Demonic Power, enough to rival that of even the current Four Great Satans. She is said to be at the same level as Sirzechs and Ajuka; a Super Devil, however these rumors are unfounded as no evidence has been presented. Her Demonic Power usually has an icy-feel to it, which serves as the proof of her skill in ice magic. Expert Magician - Though her skill is highest in ice-based magic, Lorelei knows many different forms of magic, such as fire, lightning, earth, and wind. She is able to create defensive barriers around herself and others with but a flick of her hand and she is capable of using teleportation to from the human realm to the Underworld, and vice-versa, from any area, though she can only teleport up to eight people, including herself, at any given time. Master Technician-type Fighter - As noted by Serafall and Sona, Lorelei fights with such a high level of skill in all of her techniques, that it appears as if she has trained in nearly anything she can. She uses this skill to fight opponents in different ways, to defend against different techniques and to counter certain attacks. She relies less on her power, the quality and quantity, of her abilities, and trusts more in her skill to battle and think. Expert Artist - She has shown a gift in creating works of art, that can awe most people who gazes upon her creations. Her art has enough impact to cause someone to cry, to become scared and terrified, or even to feel anger. Lorelei enjoys painting the most, and she especially enjoys to paint pictures of anything that has to do with water and ice. She enjoys sculpting with rock or marble the least. Lorelei comments that it is too difficult for her to strike the rock weak enough to not destroy it immediately. However, when it comes to ice sculpting, she cheats by using her ice magic to create a beautiful statue of ice. Equipment Juuchi Yosamu: Also known as Ten-thousand Cold Nights. It is a Demonic Sword, which was forged in the legend of Masamune and Muramasa in order to find out who could make a finer sword. Muramasa forged this blade, the Juuchi Yosamu, and upon placing the blade in the water, with the current going against its blade, it cut everything that passed its way, be it leaves, fish, and the very air that blew against it. Masamune, on the other hand, when he lowered the blade Yawarakai-Te into the same river, it only cut leaves apart. A traveling monk that had watched the entire ordeal, spoke to the two about what he had seen: "The first of the swords was by all accounts a fine sword, however it is a blood thirsty, evil blade, as it does not discriminate as to who or what it will cut. It may just as well be cutting down butterflies as severing heads. The second was by far the finer of the two, as it does not needlessly cut that which is innocent and undeserving." Juuchi Yosamu possesses an innate freezing aura, which when wielded, can freeze all that it cuts with an ability similar to that of a "flash freeze". The blade is incredibly sharp, to the point that anything that the blade touches - even barely - will be cut, even if it is being held still. The curse afflicted to this blade, besides being able to cut anything without regard for the user's intentions, is that the one wielding this blade will always be incredibly cold when touching this weapon and the longer the contact lasts, the colder the wielder will become. However, because of Lorelei's abilities, this curse has little to no effect on her, given her skill in ice-based magic and how frequently she is in cold areas. Trivia *Her name "Lorelei" means "Temptress" in German. A Lorelei is said to possess an ability in singing which lures men to their deaths. **The idea of her name came from Chivalry of a Failed Knight, from Shizuka Kurogane's title of "Lorelei". *Her being a Leviathan is based off of how Serafall uses ice magic, though this was something that took some thinking to agree on. **Though her being the sister to Katerea was something I found interesting to do, and was what led to me making her a "Leviathan" in the first place. *Her appearance is based off of the Rare Blade "Theory" from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. **Additionally, when I had first seen artwork of Theory, I had wanted to write a character using her appearance for DxD, but never got around to... until now, that is. *Her sword, Juuchi Yosamu, has its appearance based on the Zanpakuto of Grimmjow from Bleach, Pantera. *Her technique "Frozen our Guidance" is loosely based on Sirzech's technique "Ruin the Extinct", though its mostly the naming sense. **Likewise, her "Absolute Zero" is loosely based on Sirzech's "Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction". **However, her second technique "Mirrored World Alegria" is not based on a technique of Sirzech's, but from the same name from Fairy Tail "Alegria" which was the Guild Tartaros' mobile fortress. ***Alegria means joy in Spanish, Catalan, and Portuguese. The "Mirrored World" takes its name from a novel written by Debra Dean, which also depicts an ice palace. *Her being good in art is a reference to the Lorelei, which she is named after, though instead of singing, it is drawing and painting, and the such. *Lorelei's nickname "Winter's Wake" is a reference to Theory's Level four Blade Special of the same name. **I was originally going to have it be "Absolute Zero" which would share in the name of her ultimate technique, but decided against this. * Lorelei's theme is "Lorelei" by Faun. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils